Mortal Hell
by Devilboy101
Summary: Alucard was Transported to MK Universe and is captured by the Emporer. But while he is in Outworld he find a emotion that he has long ago lost, and what he lost was... love.
1. Chapter 1

CH 1.10:30 pm. Sunday. London, England. Hellsing Manor. I do not own hellsing or mk.

"Walter will you come up here." says a woman in her office.

"As you wish sir Integra."

" Thank you Walter... and walter can you send Alucard, up here too, please, Including Those Dossia files too

" As you wish Sir."

" No need Walter I'm already here." Says a voice in the darkness.

Suddenly a man in a red coat and a vederora hat that is the same color, as blood. He also has orenge yellow glass that disgise his eye very well with only a hint of red inthem too.

" Good, Alucard I have a mission for you."

" And what is this mission supposed to be Master." Ask Alucard.

Suddenly Integra grabs a cugar out of her pocket anlights it.

" Wait."

" Yes Master."

( 20 Minutes later.)

_" Nock, nock."_

_" Who is it." Answered Integra._

_" It is Walter sir."_

_" Good, you may come in Walter."_

_When the door opened there came a 60 year old looking man." Sir I have the _files you ask for."

" Good Walter, you may leave us."

" Yes sir."

After Walter left, Sir Integra Showed Alucard the files.

" Now Alucard you will need to go to America, for this mission you must go to Oregon, Bordman. To eliminate the feaks."

" Command me Master, Command me Sir Integra Windgates Hellsing." Yells a very, very happy insane Alucard.

" Search and destroy." Commanded Integra.

( 2 hours later.)

It was a dark night when suddenly a man wereing red was walking through a field. Coverd in blood.

" Hmmmmmm, what a beautiful night." Stated Alucard, leaving the town called bordman.

" It has only been two hous since I silence those freaks, thinking themselves as true vampires." Says a ticked off Alucard

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light.

" What the..." Alucard was suck't into the light.

( Outworld, Shao Kahn Fortress.)

"Mileena we need to go know." Yells Nitara, the female vampire.

"WHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY." Whines Mileena.

" Because we haft to make it to your fathers meeting which is in his goddamn throne room!" Barks a very piss off Nitara

" Oh, ok."Snif,Snif. "Then lets go."

They started to ran faster.

( 5 minutes later in the throne room.)

" QUIET." yells Shao kahn.

When Nitara and Mileena reach the throne room door, could here the choes in the throne room.

" Well emperor the story states that there will be a worrier more frightening then Blaze." Stated a calm shinnok.

" But like you say milord it is only a story." stated Quan Chi.

Suddenly Nitara, and Mileena walk into the throne room.

" But lord Shinnok." Stated Nitara. "What is this story, you speak about."

" This story was said before i was cast out, hell evan before my time."

" Realy." Said Shao Kahn, who look supprized

"That old." Said Sareena, who loo very interested.

" Can you tell us Shinnok." Said Shang Tsung.

" Ican only tell bits and pizes of this story, and it is not that much," Shinnok clears his vouce. " It is said that a being so powerful that it can rival the Elder god, so strong that it can defeat the entire shokan army." Everyone but Kahn gaspt." It is also said that it is fear it self, and that its name means ... Demon."

Ever one was a little suprize that a being that strong can rival the Elder gods themself.

Shao Kahn was getting tired of the story, including every ons gasps." ENOUGH OF..."

Suddenly the throne room door opened, and enterd Sheeva. Who was butiful to human standerds but with four arms, and strong enough to ripe a man in two. And she look tp be draging somthing.

" Lady Sheeva what is the meaning of this." Says Shinnok.

Sheeva ignors Shinnok and walks tord the emporer, and neals to show respect, afeter she neals she look up at the empoer and says. " Emperor Kahn." stated Sheeva." I have Brought a Earthrealm Worrier."

Everyone look behind Sheeva, to see that she was dragging a man in a red caot, and a wide red brim hat, and orenge yellow classes that look crack.

" , he looks cute, that I could eat him... Who is he." Stated Mileena.

" I do not know milady, but i think that he is special forces. Says a sure enough Sheeva.

" Where did you find him?" Ask a ieritated Shao Kahn

" I found him in the forest of faces, Milord." Stated

" What shall we do with..." Suddenly The man in red started to maon."

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Wha... What the hell happened to me."

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NO OWN MK OR HELLSING , And I'm new at this so go easy on will ya, also R R Me please thank you.

CH 2, London England, Hellsing Manor, 9:30 am.

Integera Was sitting at her desk reading the morning news paper, when suddenly Walter came in

" Sir Integera." Stated Walter

" Yes Walter what do you want." Said Integera without looking from her paper.

" Sir I...I can't seem to find Alucard." By this , Integera looks up and was shocked to see that Walter was worried.

Integera sighed thinking it was was one of Alucards sick jokes, but stayed in character " Did you check the dungeon."

" Every room sir?" Stated Walter.

" What about the firing range." Said Integera in a calm voice.

" Sir its day light out sir."

" Ok the what about..." Suddenly Integera was interupted by Walter.

" Sir I have checked everywhere, and I can't seem to find him at all sir." Said a worried looking Walter.

Sir Integera was a bit more shocked to see that Walter was worried, and scared For a single person. " alright Walter I'll call him right now." Integera took a moment to clear her voice. " Alucard would you please stop this foolishness and come out." Said a calm Integera.

Walter and Integera waited for five minutes for Alucard to come out of the shadows and start laoghing like a insane maniac, like he always does.

" Sir..." Suddenly Integera started yelling for Alucard before Walter could say anything.

"** DAMN IT ALUCARD CAME ON OUT THIS INSTANT OR ELSE. **" Integera and Walter waited for five more minutes before they come to a realization. That Alucard is gone.

" Shit!." Stated Integera.

(OutWorld. Shao Kahns palace. Throne room."

" Hes awaking... Yhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa the cute man is awaking." Stated a exited Mileena.

"MILLEENA enough with that." Said Nitara who was realy getting annoyed

" BOTH OF YOU QUIET." Yells Shao Kahn.

" Milord what shall we do with the puny human." Said Sheeva.

" I now what to do with him." Said Mileena." Just put him in my room so I can have some fun with him."

" Mileena leave now." Said Shao Kahn.

" But father..."

" I SAID LEAVE NOW."

Mileena ran as fast as her feet could carry her, crying like a little spoiled brat.

" Now back to the prisoner." Stated Shinnok.

" Sheeva step away from the mortal will you." Said Shao Kahn in a calm voice.

Sheeva did what she was told. After Sheeva step away from Alucard, he started to get up.

" UUUUUHHHHHH, my head." said Alucard in a very bad hangover. " Where the hell am I."

" Show some respect human." Stated Sheeva.

" _Uh, who the was that."_ Alucard look around the room and look at every one. "_There are six people in the room, and two of them smells human, but what are the others." _thought Alucard. " Hmmmmm, excused me but who and what are you people.

Sheeva went first. " My name is Sheeva and i'm am a Shoken and you don't forget human." Stated a proud Sheeva.

Quan Chi went second. " My name is Quan Chi and i'm a sorcerer."

Shinnok went third. " My name is Shinnok and i'm a ex elder god."

Shang tsung went forth. " My name is Shang Tsung and i'm a sorserer and deviover of souls."

Alucard whisled at that reamark. When Alucard turned his head tords the one with the skull for a helmut, but when he turned he saw the woman talking to him. Alucard snif at the woman again and what he thought was that_. " mmmm, she realy does smell fomilliar to me."_

Thensuddenly Shao Kahn voice ranged out. " My name is Shao Kahn and i'm the Emporer of OutWorld, and this is Nitara, now tell us Who and what you are Vampire..."


	3. Chapter 3 Prison Sentence

Ch 3 prison sentence.

Apology: Sorry for the prison sentence name on ch2 just came my way so i will be doing the actual prison sentence.

Disclaimer: I do not own MK or Hellsin Unlimited.

Also Seras might or might not be in this story, but please R R me.

signed Devilboy101.

* * *

"_ My name is Shao Kahn... Vampire."_

It had been two weeks since Alucard beem found by those OutWorlders, And he was beyond pissed, when they locket him in this god forsaken cell, and for some reason he was enjoying this greatly.

( TWO WEEKS AGO.)

" My name is Shao Kahn ... Vampire."

Alucard was a little suprised that he was found out so quickly by this man. " And...and how did you found out."

Shao Kahn smiled becouse of this reaction. " I have my own source of finding thing out."Alucard craked a smile. " And what is your name vampire.

Alucard smile gew a little bigger. " I go by many names, some used to call me Vladimir Tepes, Vlad the impaler." Everyone was a little surprised because of this. " and Dracula, But all those names are in the past, now I'm known as Alucard ... the Nolifeking."

Everyones eyes were wide as susers by his name and title. But Shao Kahn was not amused by this. And he disided that it was enough. "**MEAT, COME HERE NOW."** yells Shao Kahn.

Suddenly there came man in rags who walk tord Shao Kahn. _" What... do... you...want...Master."_ Says Meat in a sore throat of a voice.

Shao Kahn practuly yelled his order, muchlike Integera, but louder. **" KILL HIM, MEAT**." Ordered Shaou Kahn While pointing at Alucard.

"_As...you...wish...Master."_ Suddenly everybody in the room moved away abit to get a ring.

Alucard was wondering what he planed to do when he herd a voice called out. "**FIGHT."** suddenly Meat charge at Alucard doing a flying kick tords him. Alucard just simple moved 3 inches to the side, and Meat just went passed him. By this Alucard was loughing his brains out, and forsome reason he could smell blood on this person. Suddenly Meat tore of the rages that he was wearing, and to Alucards supprised Meat had no skin at all, just muscle, bone, and... blood. Lots and lots of blood. " How is this thing still living." Thought Alucard. Suddenly Meat shot Alucard with his Meat blast. Which supprised Alucard, and he was shot back, and when I say shot back I mean shot 10 feet into the air and into the wall. After Alucard got up, he was pissed off, and showing no sign of a wound,

" How is he not hurting after that attack." Thought Nitara

Suddenly Mileena came back into the throne room looking exsited then ever." What did i missed."

" Nothing so far." Stated Nitara.

" OOhhhh.' Moaned Mileena.

" Not now Mileena." Said Shang Tsung, who by the way was interige by the fight.

Back to the fight Alucard was smiling big this time, and while smiling his teeth were sowing, and when sowing I mean his teeth are like shark teeth.

" Holy shit!" Thought Nitara and Mileena at the same time. " His teeth looks more deadly then a Tarkoten on a blood lust.

Suddenly Meat shouted. " _TIME...TO...END...THIS." _Meat then ran tords Alucard, and tried to do a flying kick but like last time Alucard moved out of the way, but this time he grabed Meat by his leg in mid air and crushed it. Meat Screamed in pain. Just a suddenly, the voice called. **" FINISH HIM." **Alucard smirked at this, and at Meat. Alucard begain to talk in his insane voice. "_ Like you said Meat... Time to end this._ Suddenly Alucard Grabed Meat by his face and bit him in his neck, drinking his blood, draning him. After the blood was all dranked up, Alucard bit harder tareing the head of Meat off. Then the voice stated.** " THE WINNER BY BRUTAL FATALITY, ALUCARD."**

Everyone was surprised by the way Meat died, that they were in shocked. By this time Alucard was laughing like a insane maniac. He laugh for what seemed forever, when suddenly a dart went into his neck. And the laughing stoped.

( END OF FLASHBACK.)

This is how Alucard got into the dungeon of emperor Shao Kahn.

To be continued.

* * *

Thank you for reading and sorry if I have thing wrong, R R me.


End file.
